


Phil's Victory

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, D/s, Dan Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Phil, inspired by Dan's tweet when Phil won fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Phil is bad at Fortnite so Dan tries to motivate him with a one-night only offer.





	Phil's Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut

Phil threw his controller angrily onto the sofa, and huffed an exasperated sigh, "This game is freaking rigged." He scoffed, folding his arms with a dark expression. He'd been practicing his Fortnite skills since the last video, and even after infamous 'the two player online heart attack incident' he was trying to get better. But still every time he died as soon as he entered the Top 5.

Dan glanced up from over his phone with a chuckle, “Taken out again?” Phil huffed, "Yes. Seriously this is rigged, I'm done." He threw himself down on the sofa with an ‘oomph’, arms still folded over his chest and wearing a pout reminiscent of a child in mood for being told no.

“Awh babe, come on you just need motivation that’s all.” Dan glanced back at his own screen again. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Phil frowned and laid his head on Dan's lap, picking up the controller again whilst the game continued. They were down to final 3 now.

Dan thought for a moment, then a grin spread on his face, “Okay, if you beat the next game I’ll let you have free rein all night.” Phil looked up, cocking his eyebrow. "How free are we talking?"

Dan shrugged, “I’ll have a safe word obviously, but other then that- I have no say.”

Phil considered it for a moment, Dan was so bossy in bed. For a guy who preferred to bottom, he sure knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. Of course Phil loved that, but this wasn't an offer could pass up. "Deal." He sat up, back straightened with new purpose.

Dan laughed at the look of revived determination on Phil’s face. “Good luck babe.”

He didn’t really expect Phil to win anyway, even if the idea was interesting. Phil zoned into the game for the next 10 minutes pretending Dan wasn't there, he needed no distractions. Dan wasn’t really paying attention anyway, yawning as he glanced over the screen, mindlessly scrolling.

The minutes ticked by.

Phil made it down into the 40s and slowly down and down. When he got into the top 10, he sat forward in his seat. It was around now things usually started to go tits up for him. Dan looked up as he leaned forward with a half hearted, “You’re doing great babe.” Then he went back to the fic he was reading, for work purposes obviously.

"Shhhh!" Phil shushed him hurriedly, but it was nothing malicious, and Dan knew as much. He simply needed to concentrate.

He worked down further, into 8th, then down to 6th, then like last time, top 5.

Phil literally couldn't believe he was doing so well. How has he gotten into 3rd again? He was gripping the controller so tightly, he feared he would snap it, not that he cared. Two more, just two more kills.

Dan yawned and glanced at the time. It was getting pretty late, he hoped Phil wouldn’t take much longer.

Dan damn near jumped out of his skin as Phil let out a loud squeal and leapt off the couch, "FUCKING YES!" He grinned, and dropped the pad onto their TV unit, his hands shaking.

Dans eyes went wide as he looked at his boyfriend. “What?”

"Dan, look, I won!" Phil grinned and shook Dan's shoulders gleefully, pointing at the screen which displayed his victory.

Dan glanced at the screen which did in fact show Phil was victorious. “Oh my god! Well done babe, let me get a picture!” He turned on his camera and quickly caught an image of Phil screaming in front of the tv screen.

Phil didn't care if he looked crazy, he was proud of himself, so Dan posted it with a quick caption and grinned, then turned to the older man, “Seems all you needed was a little motivation.”

Phil grinned and pulled Dan into his space, arms wrapped around his hips. "From you, always." Dan chuckled, gladly letting Phil pull him in. “And now I believe I have a reward to claim." He smirked, raising his eyebrow.

Dan smiled, “Go ahead, you may have to keep me in my place,” he purred, hand sliding around Phil’s neck. His boyfriend was hot to the touch, his body shaking softly as if he were wired.

Phil grinned giddily, high off adrenaline and the prospects of the evening. He was excited to be calling the shots. Dan shook his head fondly, “Alright, I’m in your hands babe.”

Phil hummed in response and squeezed his ass, "Okay, go up stairs, and lose the clothes." Dan turned in his heels and went, intending to do as he was told. He cast a look back over his shoulder once he got to the doorway, “All of them?” he asked cheekily.

"All of them." Phil hummed, and put away the controllers.

“Okay baby.” He made his way upstairs and stripped off, lying back on the bed comfortably. There was a strange rush in his veins as he waited, one he hadn’t felt in a while, however he honestly wasn’t expecting much. Phil was always too lovely to protest when it came to Dan, especially in bed. He’d seemed excited though and it was contagious.

Downstairs, Phil switched off the tv and locked up, he had a feeling Dan didn't think he had it in him to be bossy like he was. Phil was to nice, and caring, a considerate friend and lover. He always wanted to give and rarely ever took, but tonight he would bossy like Dan was. He would take what he wanted, like his boyfriend did.

Phil leaned against the door frame of their bedroom, smirking softly, "You look good."

Dan looked over at him, “Yeah?”

"Mhmm," Phil nodded and wandered over, straddling his thighs. "Could do something about this," he hummed, stroking his thumb over Dan's half hard cock as it lay against his stomach.

 

Dan looked down at Phil’s hand, then up to meet his eyes with a mischievous glint to his own, “Anything you want.”

Phil considered it for a moment, "I think you I want you to get hard without my help." He smirked. Dan smiled feigning innocence, “How?”

"Touch yourself," Phil smiled and removed his hands from Dan's body. Dan’s hand came up to grip his cock, running it over his length. “Like this?” He teased, his voice soft.

"Yeah, like that. But only until you're hard, then stop." Phil instructed smoothly as he removed his shirt, tossing it aside.To Phil’s slight surprise, Dan did as he was told, finally dropping his hand away (with some effort).

"Good, at least you can follow simple instructions." Phil took the opportunity to kiss him warmly, silencing immediate protests.

Dan pouted, but melted into the kiss after a moment or two, his boyfriend has a point.

After a moment, Dan spoke. He wanted to see how far he push this ‘version’ of Phil to give him his own way. Normally it would take just a gaze from his large, chocolate doe eyes, and a honey coated “please Philly”, and Phil would give him whatever he wanted.

“I want you to touch me.” He looked up through his deep brown eyes, and as Dan has been expecting, Phil looked down into his gaze and almost caved. He had never told Dan no. But to Dan’s surprise, this time the raven haired man stopped himself. Tomorrow maybe, but tonight this was his.

He quickly took Dan's wrists and pinned them to the bed at either side of his own head, chestnut curls bouncing under the force. “No."

Dan’s eyes went wide, and his heart stuttered a little. “No?” He swallowed.

"No." Phil repeated, pushing Dan’s wrists upwards, so that he could hold them in just one of his large palms. "You'll be touched when I say you can."

Dan’s eyes flickered down. “O-Okay.” He bit his lip, this was... different, but good different.

"Good boy." Phil felt a little jolt surge through him, that felt good. He kept Dan's hands there, and brought his lips down Dan's chest, mouthing over his skin hotly, cause the man under him to shudder.

Phil hummed, feeling adrenaline pumping through him as he stood up. "I want you to suck my cock, kneel on the floor," he purred.

Dan nodded, rolling off the bed instantly and onto his knees. He more than happy to oblige. Phil unbuttoned his jeans and made quick work of removing them along with his boxers, cock hard and waiting.

Dan dropped his jaw open, waiting patiently, eyes locked into Phil’s with a little glint of mischief in them.

Phil carted his fingers into Dan's hair and grabbed a fistful experimentally. He was usually fairly soft with him. "I haven't got all day," he pulled Dan forward, pushing his cock into Dan's eager mouth.

Dan gave a muffled choking sound, eyes watering, but sucked it up like a champ. He moved with Phil’s hand, heart beating wildly as he let Phil guide his head.

Phil moaned low and quiet in his throat, hands guiding Dan's head over his cock just how he likes it, not too fast, or too slow for that matter, a nice balance of the two. Dan often got greedy with his cock, and it was over too quickly for Phil. Not tonight.

Dan wanted to push him harder but couldn’t find the will power to defy Phil, as his large hands fisted in his hair. So he complied, did as he was told, and took a new kind of thrill from it. Phil cursed under his breath and pushed forward into Dan's wet mouth, it was exhilarating, the pleasure Dan was giving and the way he just did as Phil wanted. He moaned, and leaned back, pulling Dan's head from cock. "Don't forget the balls."

Dan let Phil guide his mouth down to where he wanted it and did as he wanted. Deep down, he loved they way Phil had moaned and tugged approvingly on his curls, as he held his face to his balls. He loved the way his boyfriend grunted deeply as Dan paid attention to them. He ran his tongue over the base of Phil’s crack all the way to his balls, he moaned against the skin as he sucked one into his warm mouth, and rolled his tongue around it.

"You look so good baby, fuck. I could cum on your pretty face right now if I didn't want to fuck you so bad," he purred with a sudden burst of confidence.

Dan moaned, where the fuck had that come from? Shit, Phil should talk like that more often. Phil noticed Dan’s reaction, pulling him away and up to his feet, kissing him hotly. "You liked that, didn't you? Like hearing all the nasty things I wish I could do," he whispered.

Dan didn’t respond, only kissed back heatedly and desperately. Fuck, he was so hard.

Phil gave Dan's cock a gentle squeeze for good measure, smirking. He wanted to see how much he could take, how wrecked he could be. Mostly, he wanted Dan to know he could be good like this, bossy.

He pushed him gently, so he landed on his bum on the mattress. He noticed that Dan went easily, whimpering even at the lightest touch. Phil hummed and sunk to his own knees. "Let's see how much my needy baby can take tonight."

He wasted no time sinking down on Dan's length, lips curling around his base. Dan’s hips jerked and he cried out, “Oh fuck.” Phil hummed around him, tongue exploring around Dan's cock, moving flatly over him as he bobbed his head. He loved this more part more than he let on.

Dan shuddered, hand flying up to cover his mouth. He was way more turned on then his body had any right to be.

Phil reached up and pulled his palm down flat on the bed, pulling off his cock momentarily to speak. "Did I say you could block your sounds?" Dan shook his head frantically, eyes wide and dark with need as they met Phil’s gaze.

"Then don’t defy me.... or else." He added the last part in a promised warning, sinking back from over his delicious cock once more. Dan moaned, and he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Or else- ah- what?”

Phil pulled up again, in favour of tasting the beads of precum already leaking from his tip. "or else your ass will be even sorer than I intend it to be tonight."

Dan’s hips canted up, as warm waves of heat shot through his groin. Shit, that was hot. He was leaking, and so hard it was almost embarrassing.

"Well this is definitely promising." Phil hummed, thumb resting on Dan's length. He pushed Dan's cock softly into his stomach, the tip spreading wet just below his naval, and watched it bob back with some force. "Now, do I want to see how many orgasms I can draw from you, or how much I can push you before you break?" He mused, looking smug.

Dan didn't respond, but both ideas made his thighs shake a little, his eyes tracing Phil's movements. He had always contested that Phil was incredibly hot, but even he thought that it should be illegal for Phil to be this hot.

Phil contemplated, smirking. "Let's go with the former." He purred, and took Dan's cock in his mouth again, sucking him down with more intent. Dan moaned, pressing up into Phil's mouth almost beyond his own will. ”Don't know if I can last.” He rocked up, seemingly misunderstanding Phil’s intent. He pushed up again, until Phil's strong grip pushed them down and held them there.

Phil hummed then, sinking down as Dan wanted. He would make him cum. But if he keep being a brat, Phil would solve that too.

Dan's breath came in quick pants, shit he was gonna cum already, it was embarrassing, but he got the impression Phil didn't care. ”Ahh, Phil please, I'm close.” Phil simply purred at the request sending vibrations up his body. He leaned back on his legs, and dropped his mouth open smugly as he's watched Dan fuck up in to the air. His tongue lay stuck out, and waiting.

Dan whimpered as Phil stopped, his cock practically burning from having been so close. His eyes flickered down, and it was then that he caught on quickly, canting his hips up into Phil's mouth and groaning loudly. ”Phil I'm gonna cum, aaah, fuck I'm so close.” Phil just sighed contently, tightening his lips around Dan's swollen tip, and suckled delicately but relentlessly, knowing how sensitive he was there.

 

Dan let a torrent of curse words loose as he finally reached the edge, the words moulding into moans as he worked through it. Phil swallowed it down the gladly, humming as he licked his lips together.

Dan slumped back into the sheets, Phil had quite literally sucked the life out of him. ”Shit Phil.”

Phil hummed and leaned over him, stroking his legs softly, "How many do you think I can get?". Dan gave a shuddery breath at the thought, ”Don't know.” he whispered, silencing the cheeky part of his personality that would normally have had him add, “but I’m sure I’ll find out.”

"Let's see." Phil purred and caught Dan's lips in a kiss, leaning over him. "Roll over."

Dan did, it felt like the defiance had been drained out of him, he felt no desire to anything other than what Phil told him to do. It was oddly freeing, not having to think for yourself.

Phil manhandled him up onto his hands and knees, admiring him. "Damn." He hummed and have Dan's ass a light, but firm smack. Dan jolted forward at the strike, a gasp escaping his lips. He would never tell Phil how much he enjoyed that, he was pretty sure it was a bit weird.

Phil cocked his head, meeting Dan's eyes. Realisation dawned on his features, turning his lips into a smirk. "Daniel, did you enjoyed that spank?" Dan's face dusted red for the first time in a long time, and he looked away, refusing to admit to it.

Phil moved himself the side of the bed, nearer Dan's head. He lifted his hand and struck his bum on the opposite cheek. Dan jolted under his hand yet again, a muted whine leaving his throat. "This is going to be fun." He heard Phil purr.

With that, his (“ridiculously sexy and demanding” his mind supplied lazily), boyfriend set to work. One hand smoothing over the flushed skin of Dan's back, the other spanking him harshly, leaving red handprints in their wake. Dan bit his lip hard, the heat from Phil's hand curling in his core as he relished the sting. It felt sensational.

Phil leaned down into his ear, whispering a soft "Is the pain getting you hard?" and Dan swore that the smirk almost audible in his words. Dan's own face was as red as his ass. But he felt compelled to reply, so he nodded slowly

Phil tilted his head up and kissed him deeply as he delivered a particularly hard slap, right between both cheeks. Dan cried into Phil's mouth, pressing into him pathetically, like a cat bidding for attention.

"What's the matter baby, do you need me to touch you... here?" He rubbed the pads of his fingers over Dan's hole. Dan shuddered and nodded against Phil's stomach, hips pushing back into the touch desperately.

"Who am I to deny such a needy boy?" He hummed, grabbing the lube and spreading Dan's cheeks, drizzling it at the top of his ass and letting it trickle down. Dan's fingers gripped the sheets as the cold gel slipped across hot skin. He whined lowly, cock already hard again.

"Let's try for that second orgasm from just me playing with your perfect hole." He hummed, pressing one finger halfway into him. Now he knew talking dirty was one of Dan's weakness he planned to exploit it. Dan moaned then, as if confirming Phil’s unspoken thought, burying his face in Phil's chest. He had a feeling he really could do that, especially if Phil kept taking like that because fuck.

Phil let Dan press close to him, propping himself up closer to his boyfriend as he worked him teasingly with one finger. "So many ways to play.” Dan shuddered, hips pressing back a little, and Phil hummed and pushed his fingers lovingly through Dan's hair, and gave a little tug. "Don't be greedy." He pushes the finger deeper anyway, making it slow.

Dan whined but did his best to hold still for Phil. "Good boy, see was that so hard?" He purred, rewarding him by sliding in a second finger and pumping them faster. Dan shook under the touch, the words rushing through him like fire as he shook his head obediently.

Phil leaned over Dan's back, trailing hot kisses down his spine as he worked him open, curling and twisting his fingers, letting them only graze over where he knew Dan wanted them. Dan didn’t complain, only pressing into the soft touches, his shakes becoming more urgent. “Phil please.”

Phil pressed in a third finger and slid his hand under Dan's body to feel his cock. "You can do it from just this." He kissed his shoulder and pressed the three in deeply, moving them deliberately over his prostate.

Dan moaned, honesty it had been quite a while since Phil made him cum with just his fingers. “Yes, please Phil.”

"Since you asked so nicely," Phil pressed them in roughly, fucking Dan with his fingers, hard. Dan moaned appreciatively, hips jolting. It didn’t take long before he was cumming into the sheets below him, whining Phil’s name and collapsing into his own mess.

"Good boy, such a good boy for me," Phil purred and leaned over under their bed and pulled out a little box, fishing something from the bottom of it. Dan laid in his front, almost completely drained, he turned towards the sound with a tired noise, nuzzling into his boyfriend affectionately, every nerve ending in his lax body on fire with satisfaction.

Phil nuzzled his head warmly, "Doing so well baby, so well for me." He praised softly, covering the plug with lube and pressing it against the side of Dan's thigh. "Are you too tired to continue?" He cooed softly, he was never going to be so caught up he didn't check on his boyfriend.

Dan shook his head, he didn’t want to stop, he wanted to impress Phil. “Want you.”

"You sure baby?" Phil hummed and gently pressed the plug into him, pleased when he met with little resistance. Dan let out a muffled moan in answer, rocking his hips back tiredly.

"Maybe I should let you sleep a little, you've already cum twice," he hummed teasingly, gently rolling Dan onto his back, and moving him into the soft pillows.

Dan protested weakly, but made no move to defy him, he’d do whatever Phil told him. "I want you to nap." His fingers stroking Dan's spent cock, he didn't want to make him cum, just to get him even half hard. He pressed his lips to Dan's ear, "Then when you wake up, you're going to pleasure me. After all of that, maybe I'll fuck you in reward."

Dan shuddered, how was he supposed to sleep after that promise? But he curled into Phil anyway, the plug pressing into him teasingly. Phil curled his arms around Dan's frame, fingers dancing teasingly down his spine. He closed his eyes. This was fun, making Dan wait. And he would be more energetic when he woke.

Eventually, Dan managed to get in a half hour nap, dozing on Phil’s chest, who fell into a comfortable sleep not long after.

 

Phil woke up only a little before Dan and began stroking himself, for Dan's benefit when he woke. Dan was very vocal about his distaste for Phil having to please himself when he was there. Sometimes Phil did it just to mess with him.

Dan stirred on his chest at the soft movements, as Phil fisted his cock gently, watching the curve of Dan's ass, the top of his plug just peaking out. Dan’s eyes eventually drifted open and he was looking up at Phil’s face. His soft, tired expression melted into a disgruntled one when he noticed what Phil was doing. “Phiiiil, no I wanna help!”

"But you're tired," Phil smirked, but his hand slowed a little. He had no intent of finishing himself, he was just teasing.

Dan shook his head, “M’not.”

Phil hummed and sat up, squeezing Dan's thigh. "Well, you know what makes me feel really, really good..." he purred. Dan shuffled down and dropped his mouth open obediently, looking up with his brown doe eyes.

Phil hummed and stroked his fingers through Dan's hair, gently guiding his cock into Dan's mouth. Dan went easily, he knew Phil adored his mouth, good thing he loved using it. Phil moaned and held Dan's head, god he loved his. With Dan being partial to bottoming (and being a bossy boyfriend, which Phil loved), blowjobs were often the extent of foreplay on him, so he never gave it up.

Dan looked up at him as Phil guided his head the way he wanted it, running his tongue over the length. "God, you're amazing." Phil moaned and gripped his hair softly. Dan hummed, he never got tired of hearing that from Phil.

Phil enjoyed the feeling for a few more minutes, pushing and pulling Dan's head how he wanted it. Dan moaned around his length, hands twitching to touch himself, fuck he was so hard. “Hmmm.” He was surprising even himself at this point.

"You're hard again, aren't you baby?" Phil groaned, tugging Dan's head up to his tip. Dan nodded quickly, “So hard, please fuck me, please, need your cock so bad.”

"Beg some more, and we'll see. Tell me what I'm to do to you," He purred, pulling himself and Dan up. He loved when Dan got like this, he wished it happened more.

Dan moaned, “Want you to fill me up, want you to come in me, need it so fucking bad Phil please, I’ve been so good for you, want to feel your cock in me!”

"Since you asked so nicely," Phil growled and pushed Dan on his stomach. Within a matter of seconds he had tugged the thick plug free, and replaced it with his own cock. Dan whined loudly, pushing his hips up to meet Phil’s hips.

Fucking finally.

Phil moaned and grabbed Dan's hips, grunting his name loudly. Dan let him grab him and rock him on his cock, it was odd for him, letting Phil set the pace, not riding Phil like he usually would. But it was a good kind of odd.

Phil moaned and grabbed Dan's sides, fucking him steadily from behind. Phil loved this, being able to hold his boyfriend, and fuck him and pleasure him how he wanted.

Dan dropped the front of his body to the bed, moaning filthily into the sheets, so Phil let him fall forward, supporting his hips with his arms as he pounded into him, moaning Dan's name like a chant under his breath.

Dan moaned, hips pushing back as he felt Phil pump into him. “Oh fuck, Phil.”

"Fuck, you're so tight." He grabbed a harsh fistful of Dan's hair and pulled him up. Dan went with Phil’s hand, kneeling in Phil’s lap as Phil continues to rock into him harshly. “Ahhh.”

"My baby, mine," Phil growled into his neck as he kissed it hotly, holding Dan in place. "Do you like this?" Dan nodded frantically, “Yes, y-yes, YES. All yours, all yours.”

Phil ghosted his fingers over Dan's throat and moaned, pushing forward harder, "You gonna cum from me baby? One more time," he purred. Dan whimpered, “So close, ahh.” He wanted Phil to choke him, but didn’t know how to ask for it, he felt shy.

Phil grabbed his throat lightly on an impulse of his, hips angling towards Dan's prostate, his chest flush to Dan back. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Dan choked and before he realised what was happening he was cumming again, hard. He sucked in a breath and brokenly moaned Phil’s name.

Phil moaned loudly as he spilled into him, having held off his own orgasm for so long. Dan dropped his head back into Phil’s shoulder, panting. “Fuck Phil, holy shit.”

Phil moaned and sat back on his heels, cradling Dan back in his arms. "Shit, that was amazing." Dan only slumped in his grip. “Mmhmm.”

"I love you." Phil whispered, stroking softly over Dan skin. His breathing was laboured, but he managed to move them to lie down. Dan snuggled into him happily. “Love you too.” Phil smiled and nuzzles into Dan's back, eyes falling closed.

 

Dan yawned as he stretched across the bed making a surprised noise. “Phil?” He sat up in the empty bed then collapsed back onto the sheets when he smelt bacon. “Phil, I love you so much.” He called out lazily. Phil chuckled as he plodded up the staircase with the tray of food that was causing the affection in his boyfriend. "I know."

Dan grinned at him from the bed, “The very best.” Phil sat the tray in Dan's lap, piled high were slices of french toast and a small plate stacked with bacon slices and a large mug of steaming coffee.

Dan grinned and dug in hungrily, “Thanks babe.”

"You're welcome." Phil smiled, taking a mouthful of his coffee and pushing his glasses back up the bridge if his nose. Dan leaned into his side. “Enjoy your one night of power?”

A grin broke onto his face, "I loved it." Dan smirked, “Guess you’ll have to store that one in your, memory then because next time I’m riding you so hard you won’t know what hit you.” He chewed his bacon, not quite meeting Phil’s gaze.

Phil grinned wickedly and squeezed Dan's thigh. "I guess I will."   
“What are you grinning about?” Dan asked, his eyebrow raised. "You. You were amazing last night, I had the best time."

Dan didn’t acknowledge the flush which painted his cheeks. “Of course I was amazing.”

Phil kissed his cheek, and stole a slice of his bacon. "Thank you for letting me have a go." Dan shrugged,. “I mean you’re welcome it wasn’t- bad, and stuff.” He blushed, there was a small part of his brain which was being all smug about just how much he’d enjoyed himself.

Phil rolled his eyes, ”Wow, thank you. Not bad?" Dan flushed, stammering a little (scolding himself internally for how very out of character that was for him), “Yeah it was pretty fun.”

Phil leaned over, tipping his chin up and kissed him. He knew for certain Dan definitely enjoyed himself last night, even if his ego wouldn’t let him admit it.

Dan kissed back softly, then pulled away with a laugh. “Gonna shower.”

"Okay handsome," Phil smiled, standing up. He wasn't letting him get away that easy.

Dan headed for the shower quickly, and glanced in the mirror once inside. His whole face was bright red. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, beginning to strip off. He paused when he caught sight of the various marks over his skin, the purple bruising on his neck and peaking out from under his boxers. His eyes flickered up when he saw movement in the mirror but didn't have time to register what was happening before his naked skin was pinned against the cold tile. The breath whooshed out of Dan’s lungs and he gasped as Phil trapped him against the wall. “Phil what the fuck!” 

"Hey handsome." Phil pressing himself forward so his hips grazed Dan's teasingly. Dan’s face flushed as Phil’s hand continued to hold his wrists to the wall. “W-what are you doing?”

"Just trying something. Why, do you like it?" Phil teased, moving his knee between Dan's thighs softly, pressing kisses down his throat with his unoccupied hand.

Dan shuddered, the tone of Phil’s voice echoed in his ears and he felt sparks fly through his skin. He didn’t answer, his face was pink, and warm to the touch.

Phil gave an exaggerated pout at the silence, and kissed down his neck lightly. "Not even a little bit? Am I not good?" He pressed forward still, one hand drifting down to cup Dan through his cotton boxers. "That's mean."

Dan whimpered, “Phil-“

"No no, I get it. You call the shots," Phil huffed teasingly and removed his hand, but kept Dan's wrists pinned back. Dan whined, “No- I’m sorry, I-“ He bit his lip, “I like it.”

Phil grinned triumphantly, a bright sparkle in his ocean blue eyes. He let Dan go, "I knew it!" Dan pouted, “Come back.”

Phil grinned, "Why? Are you okay?" His voice almost made it seem as if he was blind to the obvious hard on he'd left his boyfriend with. Almost.

Dan looked at their feet, lip trembling a little. “Stay.”

Phil ran his thumb softly over Dan's lip as it trembled, suddenly feeling guilty. "Baby, I was never gonna go." He soothed, taking his waist. "Can't get rid of me that easy."

Dan pressed into the touch, “Sorry, just- I don’t know. I like this but it makes me nervous.”

Phil smiled warmly, "Don't worry, I'm not trying to change things." He soothed, wrapping his arms around his frame. "I love my bossy boyfriend." He assured him, pressing his lips to Dan's forehead. "Very much."

Dan smiled warmly. “Okay, but sometimes- sometimes I’d like you to be all in charge, like last night.” Phil hummed sweetly, "Then maybe sometimes, you know when you feel like it, I can be in charge." He smiled, "and when you don't, then you can take over."

Dan nodded then smiled, “Okay. Yeah I like that.”

"Me too." Phil smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Written by do-it-with-dan and howell-lesters  
> Find us on tumblr!


End file.
